


and through it all, it will always be you

by mytraitorousheart



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytraitorousheart/pseuds/mytraitorousheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of Klaroline drabbles and oneshots set in the future (post TVD and TO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weakness In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus thinks about Caroline when he's with another woman. Based on the song The Weakness in Me by Keisha White

It was easy to pretend that the woman beside him was the one he wanted there. It was easy to pretend when his eyes were closed, or when it was just him and their child, or on those dark and desperate nights when he finished bottle after bottle of alcohol. Hayley's disdain for him eventually changed to acceptance and finally adoration after the birth of their child. At that point in time, she was what he needed: a warm body, someone with similar interests, who was willing to submit to his will. But that all changed when Caroline arrived in New Orleans.

Fresh from a trip around the world, Caroline and Stefan settled in New Orleans after she completed college. Hayley was immediately defensive, aware of his former feelings for Caroline, but he attempted to placate her, telling her that all his feelings for Caroline died when he left Mystic Falls, when she rejected him for the last time, that his love and commitment was now housed with her and their child. It meant nothing that he constantly spent an extra hour every day in his studio, perfecting the rosy hue of Caroline's cheeks, or that he knew she came into Rousseau's every evening at 5pm for her daily glass of red wine and he made sure he was always there when she came in.

Their friendship was quickly rekindled, the attraction too strong for either of them to fight for too long, but with him playing happy familiy with Hayley, friends was all they could be. He was curious as to why she decided to come to New Orleans, she wanted to know how long he waited until he moved onto Hayley, neither of them voiced their questions, just reveled in each other's company.

Hayley's jealousy often turned into anger, her werewolf tendencies meant a simple disagreement became a full out brawl, causing their child to seek refuge with Rebekah or Elijah. She begged Klaus to stop seeing Caroline, she could see the change in his eyes – the tender look that he reserved for Caroline, she could see the change in his demeanor, the way he all of a sudden had a spring in his step, and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she lost him completely.

He tried with he had in him to stay away, if only just for Hayley who had shown him loyalty when others had not, or for their child and the commitment he made. But he was a man, who for over millennia did what he pleased, with who he pleased and answered to no one; and Caroline was an obsession that surpassed even his hybrids, staying away simply wasn't an option.

It was on one of those nights when she lay in his arms after they had made love when she voiced what was on her heart: "Why didn't you wait for me?" She whispered, "You said you would wait a century."

His chest constricted in guilt as he pulled her closer to him, longing to feel her near him, even if that moment was all they had, "I intended to, love, you are all I ever wanted. It felt like nature was playing a cruel trick on me when Hayley fell pregnant and then after the child was born, she was there and she wanted to be there and I never in my wildest dreams believed that you would ever be mine, that I would get this opportunity." He leaned down to kiss her again, deeply, once again savoring every part of her that she allowed him too. He pulled away reluctantly, "Love, I should be going, I told Hayley I'm meeting with Elijah."

Caroline kissed him desperately again before saying, "This is so wrong what we're doing, going behind Hayley's back bu-but it feels like the most  _right_  thing I've ever done." Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, imagining that things were different, that Caroline wasn't just a dirty secret, that the love he had for her held merit, that he could show her off, tell the world that she was the woman in his life. He climbed out of her bed and got dressed, every item that he put on, weighing heavy on him. He turned to leave, giving her a tender smile, not trusting himself to kiss her goodbye. He walked away, tortured, knowing that his happiness, and everything he could possibly want, was lying in that bed.


	2. Eat, Pray, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her freshman year of college, takes an unlikely trip of self-discovery which ends up in New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Caroline walks into Klaus' bar in New Orleans, dancing through the crowd without taking her eyes off of him.

She called it her journey of self-discovery, the Caroline Forbes' edition of  _Eat, Pray, Love._ It was the summer holidays of her freshman year at college and her more privileged classmates went on trips to Europe or the Caribbean islands and most of her friends went back home to spend time with their families and old friends. But after her breakup with Tyler, proof that even supernatural high school sweethearts have expiry dates, she needed to discover who she was and think about what she truly wanted for herself when she's away from the influence of her friends.

Her first stop was Boston, where she had more than her fair share of deep fried pizza and for the first time she didn't care whether it made her look fat in her baby doll dress or if she'll look greedy in front of her significant other. She knew that she ate more than her fair share, but she felt an odd sense of pleasure that only came with a good meal. She imagined all the places she would go to and experience good food in her lengthened lifetime, there would be Italy, Lebanon, India, there's a whole world to explore and Boston was just the beginning.

The second part of her trip took her to New York City for some much needed retail therapy; no break-up is complete without it. As it was her first time in the city, she took a tour with other tourists, which introduced her to St. Patrick's Cathedral. The minute she walked inside, she knew she had never been in a more beautiful piece of architecture. She has never really been a religious person, most of her prayer time was limited to before finals and when she really wanted a new pair of shoes, but this place alluded a sense of reverence that made one want to get on their knees and reevaluate the life they lived, she never realized before how therapeutic it was to offload even if it was to someone she was not sure existed, although five years ago she didn't believe vampires and werewolves existed either.

Her journey of self-discovery was meant to end up at home, back where it all began, Mystic Falls, the town of doom. She swore the change in flights was not planned, or the fact that she had a researched list of the best hotels in town or that half the clothes that she bought in New York was probably a little shorter and tighter than what she usually wore. It was not her intention to adorn her shortest, tightest black dress, which achieved the feat of showing off her long legs and ample cleavage without making her looking trashy. It was not her intention to leave her hotel room that night and make her way to his bar. The bright lights of New Orleans lit up the path as she made her way inside. This might not have been part of her plan but she was hell-bent on looking hot through it all.

He sipped his third drink for the night. The bar was fuller than usual that evening, the good weather meant that the patrons were not in the mood for an early night; they wanted the memories and regrets that came with a hedonistic night in New Orleans. He noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd, Rebekah dancing with her latest plaything, he had learnt a long time ago that there was no point in learning the names of her constant, short-lived dalliances; the bartender that caught Marcel's eye, that Klaus had hired out of spite. His eyes moved from the Marcel bait that he procured to the door where an all-too familiar face was staring back at him.

Her face a vision as always, her eyes seeming a little bit wiser than the last time he saw her, her blonde curls that many nights he dreamt of running his hands through, and then there was her body, that was perfect in so many ways, and wrapped in a tight black dress that made his eyes jump from her cleavage to her long legs back to her eyes which was narrowed in amusement as she walked past him, his nose taking in her scent, one that he hadn't smelt in too long.

He glanced at the open stool next to him, even though the bar was filled to capacity, he was feared enough that no one dared to sit next to him. Expecting her to take her rightful place next to him, his eyes followed the back of her head as she moved through the crowd to the dance floor, which was filled with sweaty couples, enthralled in each other.

She didn't need a partner as she swayed to the music, her body was enough to keep the eyes of every man in the room, who was not occupied, on her; but hers didn't move from Klaus'. He watched as man after man tried to grind up against her or offer her a dance but she pushed each one of them away, she was there for one man only.

Her sultry dance moves causing his pants to tighten, he smirked at her, oh how he wished for the day when she would come to him, but knowing that she was right there in front of him but yet still out of his reach was causing him more pain than he could imagine.

When the song was over, she offered him a coy smile and made her way to the back of the bar to a small corridor that housed the bathroom facilities. Her stiletto had barely touched the tiled floor of the corridor when a strong hand grabbed her and she felt her body being pressed between the wall and the body of the man she had been dreaming of for months.

"So love, what brings you to town?" His voice hoarse as his mouth brushed her ear

"Do you need to be this close to me when you ask me a question?" She teased him as she moved her body closer to his, feeling his erection, finding his need for her refreshing.

"Would you like me to move away?" He asked as he laid a single, tender kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You ask too many questions," she replied to him, the pleasure of his actions sending tremors down her body, "You need to start taking action."

Within minutes he pulled her into a small room that resembled an office, both of his hands buried in her hair as he pulled her towards him, allowing himself to taste the formerly forbidden fruit of her mouth. She pushed him down into the chair behind the desk in front of them, breaking off their kiss, as she slid onto his lap, straddling him.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, knowing that it would kill him to stop, but it would kill him more if she regretted being with him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm tired of denying myself what I truly want." She leaned down to kiss him again, as this time he held nothing back. Forcing his tongue in her mouth, they battled each other for dominance, both acting on their desires that had failed to diminish in the year that they had been apart. Caroline's hands found the zipper of his pants and undid it as Klaus arched his hips upwards to give her easier access. She dipped her hands under the fabric of his jeans and underwear and grabbed hold of his length, unleashing it from its' hold as she began to stroke him, looking him dead in the eyes. What she saw in his eyes caught her off guard, a look of utmost tenderness and affection, like he could not believe that she was really there. She took this opportunity to kiss him again, reciprocating what she saw revealed to her in his eyes. She broke the kiss when Klaus laid his hands on hers and stopped her pumping movements, understanding his actions; she got up, removed her underwear and slid onto his painfully hard member. Her eyes widened as her body adjusted to his size, he kept staring at her face as she bounced above him.

Her slick, tight walls against his manhood overwhelmed him, he could not remember sex feeling this intimate before. He thrusted his hips up to hit her sweet spot, as a loud moan escaped her mouth, getting lost in the loud music pumping from the dance floor. Her moans of pleasure made him all the more aroused as they continued to move in sync until they both reached their point of ecstasy together, and she collapsed in his arms, panting heavily, a coat of perspiration covering their half clothed bodies. He stroked her hair as he held her, whispering to her, "I will never care for anyone as I do for you. It will always be you."

Some seek support in the comfort of food, others in retail therapy or in praying to an unseen god, but for Caroline Forbes there was no better place to be than in the arms of someone who truly loved her.


	3. The Hands of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline comes to New Orleans, only to find Klaus with another woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Klaus is sick of Caroline rejecting him and decides to let out his sexual frustrations on a random blonde girl he met at the bar. As they are having sex, Caroline decides to barge in to talk to Klaus about helping in the Silas situation.

He had grown accustomed to his hand. On those nights when the loneliness seemed to encompass him or when he thought he smelled a whiff of her perfume, a staccato voice that to the naked ear sounds almost like her, or a mane of blonde hair passes him, those were the nights when his hand got the most work done, both in his sketchpad and on other parts of his anatomy.

But there were some nights when the longing was just too much to bear, and his sketchpad and hand could not suffice. Charming women used to be a specialty of his, which is common among predators, his arrogance grew over how affected they were by him and it was just a game of pretend for him, gave him more confidence in his ability. Until Caroline. Their entire exchange should have been easy: he would say a few choice words that would make her swoon, she would give herself to him and she would belong to him until the time that he should tire of her. But that's the thing about Caroline Forbes, she refused to play by anyone else's rules.

She colored outside of the lines. He liked to control every line, every stroke, set boundaries and expect others to work within them or face his wrath. What perplexed him about her was that she didn't care for his rules and boundaries and she did not fear him. She refused to go along with his plans, listen to him, cower before him, like so many others. And that was when his obsession began.

During his time in Mystic Falls, his stealth was put into use many times, it merely took a trip to the town square, a walk past the high school's football field, a supernatural takedown at the Salvatore Mansion to catch a glance of her. But now, that he was thousands of miles away from her, in another state, if he wanted to see her it was not easy. So he had began to see her everywhere, smell her everywhere, hear her everywhere. She was the source of his fantasies and his nightmares, and it didn't seem as if time was diminishing it.

Camille had become the closest thing to a friend that he had in New Orleans. It was not as if he trusted her completely, he was not foolish enough, he knew that Marcel desired her and if a thousand years had taught him anything it was that those you trust tend to be the ones to betray you. Although Camille understood sides of him that others could not comprehend, without him having to say much, and it was refreshing. It was a new experience for him, to have a relationship with a human that didn't end up in them being his meal. He was aware that he intrigued her, that there was more than the meager salary that kept her working at Rousseau's, but he preferred not to mess where he ate (figuratively and literally). When his need for the intimacy of intercourse became too much to bear or he simply needed to distract himself from the ghost of Caroline, he seduced a random woman (always blonde, always a college student), who wanted an adventurous night with a dangerous man with a foreign accent, and adventure and danger was what they got.

That night was one of those, where Caroline haunted him from every corner: the jukebox blared Neil Diamond's 'Sweet Caroline', a blonde girl on the arm of bulky brunette man wore a pale blue dress as she walked into the bar, a group of friends ordered the same bottle of champagne which they had drunk at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He was a patient man and he believed without a doubt that the time would come when she would be his, but he did not account for the longing that separated that time from the present.

"Klaus, are you okay?" Camille's hand on his arm, brought him back from his Caroline-induced thoughts. He stared at her hand, so young, so untainted by time, one day wrinkles, lines, callouses and experience would give that hand character. His eyes traced up her arm, to her blonde hair, it lacked the volume and versatility that Caroline's had, but for now, it would do.

With an impish smile that derived a deep blush from the blonde, he lead her to the back of the bar.

* * *

 

She knew that graduation being the end of their problems was too good to be true. Even if Silas was currently at the bottom of some ocean, all the ghosts from the Other Side were back where they were supposed to be and the Originals had bid Mystic Falls goodbye, she knew it was just a matter of time before a new enemy would strike. Unbeknownst to her, a very much alive old enemy was sitting next to her in chemistry class, complaining about their professor, listening to her moan about how different things were between her and Tyler, asking about what happened with her and Klaus. She was ashamed that did not realize that it was Silas posing as her best friend, that it took convincing from Damon for her to see the truth.

They did not know where the real Stefan was and Silas was still under the impression that he had them fooled. But they needed help to track Stefan down and to be rid of Silas once and for all, so she offered to go and elicit help and advice from the only other super-villain they knew, Klaus.

Damon was quick to question her motives. Why wouldn't a phone call suffice, It worked for graduation? But she insisted that this was different, others in New Orleans might be able to help, what if Silas overheard the phone call, and countless other excuses that she told herself in order to sleep better at night.

She opened up the crumpled-up piece of paper that she held in her hands, too many rereads of his letters to her had made them dog-eared and almost unreadable, this one he wrote after he acquired the bar and he didn't forget to add the address, in case she was ever in the area. She double-checked the name against the brightly lit Rousseau's sign before entering, bracing herself to see him again after so many months.

She scanned the general area of the bar and did not spot him so she approached the bartender, a very friendly young man, "Sorry, do you know if Klaus is here?" She asked.

He looked at her questionably before replying, "And who might I say is looking for him?"

She reprimanded herself in her head, of course it wouldn't be that easy to get hold of him he was the big bad hybrid, he must have to fight off enemies twice a day. "Um, Caroline Forbes," she responded timidly.

"Oh Caroline Forbes, I assume he is in his office at the back of the bar," he answered promptly.

Caroline smiled to herself as she made her way to the back, the sentiment at the fact that his staff knew of her and knew of his desire to see her not going unnoticed. She had been so distracted by what had just transpired, coupled with the loud music coming from the dance floor that she almost didn't notice the odd noises coming from Klaus' office. It sounded like a woman moaning. Caroline burst through the door of his office, expecting to see him feeding from some poor soul, but what she didn't expect was to see a twenty-something blonde sprawled across his desk half-naked while Klaus thrusted into her.

She remained immobile, her hand on the door, hundreds of emotions running through her: embarrassment for catching them in such an unfortunate position, shame because that was the content of the sordid dreams she had been having of Klaus lately (just with herself in the other woman's place), and a sheering jealousy which she had never experienced before. She let out a squeak as the couple turned to look at her. She heard him exclaim "Caroline!" as she shut the door and fled the bar.

She could not understand why the sight of him with another woman upset her so much (not the actual deed, although  _that_  was disturbing enough), she had no claim to him, she had rekindled her relationship with Tyler soon after he left even though that had now fizzled out, she could not expect him to sit idly by and twiddle his thumbs until she decided to be with him. But how she wished he would, that he would be waiting for her, that he would want no other woman but her, she knew it was unreasonable and a tall order to expect from anyone. But to her, he wasn't just anyone.

"Caroline!" He called in a desperate voice as he rushed out of the bar, "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Like you were screwing some co-ed on top of your desk?" She laughed humorously "Because I fail to see how it could be anything else, unless your dick has magical properties that you needed to heal her with?"

"Look, I don't know what to say-"

"Was she compelled?"

"No, but –"

"Was it consensual?"

"Yes, but –"

"Well then I suppose there's nothing here for me." She turned her back to him and started to walk off into the night, unexplained tears falling down her face.

"Caroline, wait!" He shouted after her.

"What is it, Klaus?" She answered, ashamed of her tears.

"It's because of you."

"You slept with a girl, because of me? Did she claim to be my spirit twin? Was it a sacrifice to the gods?"

"No, goddammit, let me finish! I can't get you out of my mind, everything reminds me of you and in that moment she was beautiful and blonde and I just desperately needed to feel connected to you even if it wasn't really you, I could close my eyes and pretend. Pretend that you weren't thousands of miles away, pretend that you didn't think of me with disdain, pretend that you feel about me the way I feel about you."

Her hand reached up to cup his cheek and he stared at it, so smooth, so timeless, so beautiful, and she whispered to him, "You don't need to pretend anymore," as their lips met.

* * *


	4. Sinking the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline watch Titanic. Caroline finds the ending sad, Klaus finds it hilarious and they fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is not supposed to be taken seriously. This is my first attempt at writing humour, the prompt was: "Titanic is on. Caroline cries at jacks death and Klaus laughs because even an idiot knows that door could hold two fucking bodies. They fight."

“720!” Klaus exclaimed loudly. Caroline wiped the tears off her face and shot him a confused look, “What?”

“720! That’s how many people I could have killed instead of watching the nonsense you have just subjected me to.”

Caroline scoffs at him, “720? How did you even get to that number?”

“I killed 12 of my hybrids during the space of your average Christmas carol which is approximately three minutes, that’s four every minute, four times 180 minutes equals 720. Try and keep up will you, love.”

Caroline reached over to take another tissue out of the box, “You cannot expect me to believe you felt no emotion while watching Titanic.”

“I don’t expect you to believe that at all. I felt many emotions: humor, boredom, perhaps even the slight tinge of annoyance.”

“It’s because you don’t value human life! That’s why you can’t understand how sad Jack’s death is!” Caroline exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at him.

Klaus let out a chuckle. “It doesn’t look like Rose values human life either or she would have moved her robust bottom over so that Jack could have more space on the door and then both of them could have been saved.”

Caroline let out a sigh of frustration, “They couldn’t both fit on the door, and Jack wanted her to live. It’s romantic!”

Klaus let out a loud laugh, “It’s a sham that’s what it is. Any idiot can discern that the door could have fit more than one person and if Rose had spent a little less time chitchatting and little more time trying to save this so-called love of her life, this film would have had a whole different ending.”

“Are you calling me an idiot?” Her voice rose to an inhuman level.

“No love, I’m saying your blind following of everything this film is feeding you is idiotic.”

“You have no sense of romance! At least Jack didn’t try and buy Rose with a diamond bracelet,” she shot him a lewd smile.

He rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt at baiting him, “For someone that is so devoted to this film you sure don’t pay attention, Jack could barely afford a new pair of trousers. I think it would have been far more romantic for Rose to go with the women and children on the lifeboats and then Jack would have had the door all to himself and they could have met on the shore. But then there would be nothing for women like you to cry about.”

“Women like me!” She cried indignantly as she leapt off the couch, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, “You know, the easily influenced, over-emotional ones.”

“You mean the ones that are able to make you sleep on the couch tonight,” she said as she turned on her heel and made her way up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Oh come on love,” he called after her, “And here I was planning to draw you like Jack drew Rose, make all your dreams come true. Mist up a couple of car windows. ”

“Nice try!” She shouted back at him as she closed the bedroom door.

“I could teach you how to spit, we could practice on Elena?”


	5. Why Ask When You Can Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to explore different aspects to their relationship, Caroline holds off on sex. When she is ready to give in again, Klaus makes her work for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is simply pure smut.

For the first year, she excused his behavior. He had waited so long for her that it was understood why they rarely left the confines of their bedroom. After two years, of being his late night entertainment, she started to wonder if there was anything else their relationship was good for. After three years, she had enough with wondering.

It started with a headache but as he expertly pointed out, vampires could not get headaches, she claimed it was psychosomatic. The headaches soon became exhaustion, and various other excuses, but her reasons behind it were fairly obvious to him. So she offered alternates to sex, talking, having her so-called 'dates', and visiting her friends and his family.

Klaus was proficient in self-control; he knew how to keep his desires from surfacing even though every moment with her, the majority of his thoughts were taken up by how much he longed to be buried inside of her. But he knew Caroline too; he knew that she loved sex just as much as him. He supposed this little reprieve was to prove something to herself, so he humored her, but there would come a time when she would done with the charade and then his fun would start.

After it had been one month since they had last had sex (the longest month of his life) he noticed that her touches became more overt, lasting longer, her kisses seemed to linger and become more and more passionate but he always stopped her before it became too out of hand, maintaining that he was tired and that it would make sense for them to retire. Her frustrated expression never ceased to make him smirk.

Never one to be out done, Caroline soon retaliated and it became a sort of push and pull between them, both trying to make the other give in first, until Caroline had the bright idea to go dancing. Klaus detested the noise that the current generation referred to as music, and as Caroline led him into the club that smelt like perspiration and cheap alcohol, he let out a long sigh.

"Love, do you want me to get you a drink?" He said gesturing to the bar.

"No! Let's dance!" She exclaimed pulling him on to the dance floor.

While he was certain that he was not a fan of the music that the 21st century introduced, he had to admit that the dancing was started to grow on him. There was no skill, no steps to remember but with Caroline's body grinding up against him, he didn't give a damn. His body immediately responded, as she knew it would, his manhood growing hard every time her body made contact with it. He narrowed his eyes at her, she might resemble an angel but in times like these she was the devil incarnate. She gave him a knowing smile as she turned her body around, her chest flush against his, her arms snaking around his neck as she held him close to her as they swayed to the music. Her palms reached around his neck and she pulled him down so that their lips could meet, the passionate onslaught of emotions flooring both of them, with Klaus unable to keep controlled and Caroline starved for his touch.

They were back in their apartment in minutes. Their hands were all over each other, toughing, caressing, grabbing, allowing their bodies to experience what they had denied for that one long month, that was until Klaus regained his head and he pushed her away gently.

"What is it?" She stammered, as she looked at him, concerned.

"Well, seeing as you made it such a sport of denying me for a month, I thought it was time for a little payback."

"Seriously! You want to pay games! Unbelievable!" She shouted at him as she stormed off into the bedroom.

He poured himself a stiff drink and tried to control his body's urges before he made his way to their bedroom. He expected to find Caroline under the covers, but the bed was empty, he looked around for her and heard a familiar voice in the en-suite bathroom muttering, "fucking arsehole", and "arrogant bastard".

He sighed, fully prepared for her wrath as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and sat on the edge of the bed, he looked up slowly as he heard the bathroom door opened and the sight before him made his mouth hang open in an unattractive way. Caroline was leaning against the doorframe, her body decked in a black lace teddy, lace panties, suspenders, pantyhose and high heels. Their love making usually resulted in their clothes being torn off in record time, this was the first time that she went out of her way to dress up for him.

"I was keeping this for special occasion, but I suppose me not dying of frustration constitutes as a special occasion." She sashayed towards him, her hips swinging a little bit more than usual as he continued to stare at her, speechless.

"No no no," he whispered as he moved back on to the bed.

Her hands rested on his upper legs as she leaned down towards him, her ample cleavage on display, "Please."

He shook his head, unable to speak as she climbed on to his lap and positioned herself on top of his painfully hard member, only their underwear separating them. She began to suck on his left earlobe as he continued to sit still; too stubborn to make a move towards her, she released his earlobe and whispered in his ear, "Please."

She took his hands and put them on top of her breasts, she intertwined her own fingers with his and she caressed herself with his hands, the rough texture of his fingers against the lace causing her to become more aroused. It only took one small moan of 'please' for all of Klaus' self-control to diminish and he grabbed her by her hair and crashed his lips against hers. His kiss was needy and desperate. He heard her chuckle softly as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, proud of her victory.

He pulled her onto the bed with him as he hovered above her, "It's not nice to tease a desperate man, love."

She ran her hands down his well-chiseled chest as she responded, "It's not nice to deny a desperate woman."

He leaned down to kiss her again, his hands exploring all the areas that he denied himself just minutes before, he trailed up her teddy catching the chiffon material between his fingers and slowly removing it, his tongue continued it's assault on her mouth. They broke the kiss only for him to remove the offending clothing item that was in the way of what he truly wanted in his hands.

Once her teddy was adding decoration to the floor, she scooted up the bed, and he crawled to follow her, a lewd smile on his face, like a panther eyeing its' prey. He resumed his kissing, never tiring of the taste of her, as he moved his mouth to her jaw and eventually neck to give her a chance to breathe, his hand grabbed one of her breasts and started to caress it, her nipple brushing hard against his palm. Her breath became more stuttered as his mouth kissed her collarbone and his hand swept over her stomach. She started moaning loudly and arched her back as his sinful lips met her breast and his fingers snuck inside her panties. She had never been with anyone who caused her body to feel so ignited. His mouth moved to her other breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple, causing her to call out to every known god in the universe.

The lower his lips went, the more control she lost, his hands already making work on her lower regions. When he reached the bottom of the stomach, she held in her breath and she hoisted herself on her elbows to watch him. He paused before looking to her high heels, reaching for the clasp of her left foot and slowly taking it off, before repeating the action on the other side. He then made his way to her garter and stockings on each leg and as each new part of her beautiful legs was revealed, his mouth made contact with the skin. The entire process causing Caroline to become even more aroused, it was so subtle but so sensual. Finally, his fingers hitched around her panties and he removed it before leaning down in front of her core, his breath ghosting over her most sensitive area and he his tongue teased her folds, she lost the ability to sit up and she fell back on the pillows. His magical tongue moved in and out of her core, sucking on her nub as she whimpered in delight, all coherent thoughts missing from her mind. Two of his fingers joined his tongue as he rubbed her first slowly, and then faster as he kept a steady face. She grabbed his curls and kept his mouth against as his tongue rode out her orgasm. He kissed her softly on her thighs before climbing back up to her.

"Now that was worth the wait," she breathed out, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well, you could have that every night if you weren't so stubborn," he countered as he kissed her again, the taste of herself on his tongue making her more than ready for another orgasm.

He positioned himself above her and slowly lowered himself into her, he sighed with relief when he filled her to the hilt, it felt like coming home to be inside her. He started with a slow pace; it had so long since he last had her that it wanted to last. Her body rocked along with his thrusts and he couldn't help but admire her, even in the throes of passion, she was the most stunning creature he had ever beheld. She grabbed at his shoulder and looped her legs around his waist to hasten his pace.

"I need you to go faster," she breathed out at him.

Too in the moment to respond, Klaus complied with her wish, thrusting harder and faster into her, feeling their very sturdy wooden bed move along with them, her breasts bounced with the rhythm and he leaned down to kiss her again, massaging her breasts in the process. He felt Caroline's walls constrict around him and with an arch of her back and as his lips trailed down her neck, she called out his name as she finished again. He felt as if he was going to explode with every movement of her body and so once he knew she was taken care of, he let himself go too.

He landed on top of her as both of them attempted to control their breathing.

"Never, " Caroline said between breaths, "Never taking a break from sex again."


	6. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings were his favorite time with Caroline

> _"Morning without you is a dwindled dawn." - Emily Dickinson_

Mornings were his favorite time with Caroline. Not to say, that he was not happy or grateful every other second of the day but there was something about the way the early morning sunlight hit her skin, that made her glow all that more. There was something about the way her yellow hair contrasted against his bleached white sheets or the way her hand searched for him when he awoke and moved out of her embrace. Perhaps it was the peaceful look that adorned her perfect face as all of the nightmares of life ceased to exist in the world of her dreams.

Klaus was a megalomaniac, he constantly wanted to take over and possess, and his bed was no different. He was not one to pick sides, the entire piece of furniture was his and he made sure he conquered it. But after the first night that she spent in his bed, she chose her place, and every night after that she refused to budge. He had his side, she had hers. And that was when he learnt that just like his bed, life was so much more fulfilling when he had her by his side.

The first time she told him that she loved him; it was the morning after her mother had passed on. A heart attack was what the doctor said; misery was what she called it. She had spent the night sobbing into his shirt. He didn't ask her if she was okay, he didn't expect her to talk about it, he just let her cry until she eventually fell asleep against him. The next morning, he woke up with her soft fingers caressing his face, his eyes remaining closed he heard her whisper, 'I love you' to what she thought was his sleeping form.

The morning of the first anniversary of her arrival on his doorstep, she awoke to his lips trailing down her stomach. That morning all he thought of was how much he wanted to show her how happy and grateful he was that she chose to be with him. He would not be able to say it, but was willing to show in every way possible. The look of pure bliss on her face as his tongue dipped between her folds: licking, sucking, worshipping. After a year of experiencing his exceptional talents in the bedroom, she never ceased to gasp, to lose her breath and boredom was not even an option. Their bodies were made for each other, and would never stop responding to each other. Forever was an easy promise when one was with the one that they are meant to be with. And as his tongue swept over her clit, pressing down on it firmly and causing her to see stars, she was sure that forever was not enough.

On the day of his 1186th birthday, she woke him up by straddling his waist. Her naked body perched above him, and her lips kissing his neck. He moaned loudly, daring the world to create anything more perfect than the feeling he felt when he was inside her, knowing that his birthday had already been made and it barely begun. He had told her that night so long ago in her bedroom that he loved birthdays but he had not truly experienced a good birthday until she fell into his life (and his lap for that matter).

"Klaus," she sighed as she moved her hips faster, balancing herself on him, "I propose a rule that every birthday for the rest of eternity begins in sex."

"Well I was going for every morning in general should begin in sex, but I'm willing to take a look at your motion."

Her laughs soon turned to moans as he switched positions so that he could penetrate her deeper, feel her nails dig into his back and her legs intertwined with his.

"Happy Birthday Klaus," she grunted just before he leaned down to kiss her.

After they had been together about twenty years when on Valentine's Day he woke up to see instead of his blonde beauty on the pillow next to him, he found a sheet of paper. Immediately he began to panic, what if after all this time she finally realized that he did not deserve her, what if she had changed her mind, found someone else, and he was none the wiser. He picked the page up slowly, fearing what that small handwriting would tell him.

_Klaus,_

_Stop panicking! I'm downstairs! I know that you are the one who does all the fancy speeches and romantic gestures but I wanted to get a word in before you seduced me with your bedroom eyes._

_I had dreams, I had plans, I had my future mapped out to the T, no matter how undecided eternity might be, I was going to find a way to plan it all out before the time. And then you came into my life, and I tried so very hard not to fall for you, but you gripped me: hook, line and center. And what began as mutual attraction and intrigue has grown these past twenty years as I've learned to get to know all sides of you: the charming suitor, the obsessive, the power-hungry king, the brother, the hunter and the lover. And I've learnt to love them all (although some more than others)._

_I know that every morning when you wake up you have a look of alarm on your face that I would have run off while you were sleeping. Firstly if I was ever to leave, I would make an exit, I would not sneak off in the middle of the night like a thief. Secondly, I am so retrievably in love with you, someone would need to ply me away from you with a crowbar to get me to leave you._

_Happy Valentine's Day, I know you think this holiday is silly, but it's my favorite so suck it up. I look forward to eternity of waking up together, of loving you, and of getting to every one of your crazy personalities._

_I love you._

_Your Caroline._

_P.S. Come down and get your gift. Don't bother getting dressed ;)_

Nighttime however is what brought him hell. Nighttime was when all the monsters came to play. Usually he would relish in the time that his kind reigned supreme. But fifty years after he regained control over New Orleans, his people began to revolt, some say they had whispers in their ears from witches, others said it was Marcel and his old gang, even others said it was Rebekah or Elijah. But nighttime was when they stormed his mansion with powerful witches to take down all his defenses and an army of vampires, day and night walkers banded together. He killed his way easily through all of them but the whispers were smarter than he gave them credit for and when he had stormed up to his bedroom, he found Caroline's body ashened, tears still wet on her face, and he drawing he had drawn of the two of them clutched in his hand.

That night he killed every one of the vampires in the city.

That night he didn't sleep.

That night he grabbed her body and left New Orleans forever.

Morning came too quickly after she was gone, because every time he woke up and she was not beside him, he lost his mind a little bit more. Mornings signified a fresh start, new beginnings, but how could he move on when his reason for living was gone? Everyday he cursed his immortality, and envied the Other Side, which must've grown so much more beautiful since she joined them. Even in her absence he could only stay on one side of the bed, unable to return to the man he was before she stream rolled into his life, and each morning he caressed the pillow next to him, almost expecting it to lean into his touch, to giggle, to grunt out a greeting. His dreams were filled of her: memories, what could have been, and he constantly wished he could live in that alternate universe where there wasn't a gaping hole in his chest, Caroline was alive, and they were together again.

Mornings were his favorite time with Caroline.

And without her it only meant pain.


	7. A Little Experience Never Hurt Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunted by their tryst in the woods, Caroline tries to recreate the experience with other partners over the years, finally admitting to herself that it only works with Klaus. But convincing Klaus to have another quickie proves to be difficult.

 

> _"'I should like a little variety,' said Richard; '- I mean a good range of experience.'"_  - Bleak House, Charles Dickens p146
> 
>  

* * *

 

She's had been with her fair share of men, and women if you count her experimenting years, Damon sure did.

But one thing was for certain, with experience she learnt how to value sex.

When she was younger, sex was an expression of passion, it was a way to unleash frustration, to keep a boyfriend interested, a natural progression in a relationship.

The older that she got, the more she learnt to appreciate how a bend could tip you over the edge, a brush of a hand in a strategic place could make you hallucinate, a mouth sucking on the base of your neck could turn you into a believer.

Sex wasn't just a thing a boy and girl who liked each other did, sex was an art form. Sex was a religion. Sex was a line of academia.

Her experience made her confident in her abilities, and she became a sort of sexual connoisseur, keen to try new things, tossing aside weak partners, and having no qualms about ranking her partners (just a tip, Stefan ranked higher than Damon, but not higher than Enzo…)

 

* * *

 

It was ten years after he made his promise that she pays him a visit.

He is surprised but he plays coy, "Caroline, love, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm not here to join you, don't get your hopes up," she responds in a deadpan tone.

"I would never dream that would be that lucky," he says, "So I assume you need my help with something?"

"Yes," she takes a sip of the glass of scotch that he offered her, "I'm going to need you to fuck me again."

Later when he recalls the event, Klaus commended himself for keeping his composure.

"Excuse me, love, I don't think I quite heard you correctly."

"Oh sorry, let me speak clearer, I am going to need you to fuck me again."

Klaus shakes his head insolently, wondering if somehow he got transported to an alternate universe.

"Where is this coming from, love? Is everything okay? Were you not seeing Stefan or that Enzo fellow or something?"

"My my, you have been keeping a close eye, here I was thinking that you suffered from some form of amnesia that made you forget about all of us in little ole Mystic Falls."

"Never," he replied, no other explanation was necessary.

"Yes, I was with Stefan and Enzo, both relationships have since ended. And for some reason even though sex with both of them and various others over the past couple of years have been amazing, I can't stop thinking of that damn tryst in the woods that we had. Even though I hated you and I thought that was end of our liaison, it has stuck in my head and I need to know why so that I can purge myself of you once and for all."

"And why would I help you to get me out of your system? Walking away from you after we shared such a connection is something I do not want to do a second time."

"Oh come on Klaus, we both know that the whole courtship thing was some extended attempt to get into my pants, why would you turn down a chance to do it again?" She laughed.

"We both know that isn't true," his expression turned stony, "It was never about sex, that day my emotions got away from me, and I was overwhelmed with being with you, and you wanting to be with me that I took whatever I could get from you before I was forced to leave you forever. It was never about sex for me, but it seems like it was for you."

Klaus turned around and walked out.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of years she studied the karma sutra, taking time to practice all of the positions with different partners who were known for the sexual prowess. Many of them impressed her, few overwhelmed her and none helped her to forget.

She took a job with Cosmo, providing them with sex tips while researching all the new positions which claimed to 'give her ultimate pleasure'. None of them worked.

She took many men into the woods, and made them fuck her against a tree. They all ended up being poor imitations of the real thing.

Within two years, she was back at his door again.

 

* * *

 

"Just once"

"No, Caroline."

"Whyyyyyy?" she whined.

He just shook his head as he learnt against his desk in his study.

Caroline rose from the seat and moved closer to him until she was flush against him, and she felt him stiffen in response. She kissed up his jaw until her mouth was level with his ear before she whispered, "What if I licked you just how you liked it, the way I remember? What if I sucked you with just the right amount of pressure, which makes you groan like you did that day in the woods? What if I go on my knees right now for you and yield to your every desire? Would you say no?"

Klaus gripped the table harder, as he ground his hips just slightly against her so he could feel some form of friction. She smirked proudly, knowing that she had the upper hand in the situation.

"As tempting as that sounds love, I will have to decline, I am not interested in making the same mistake twice."

She walks out this time, muttering, "I have to pick the one homicidal hybrid that's a romantic."

 

* * *

 

The next couple of years, she travels, she experiences new cultures, tasty cuisine, foreign traditions, she conducts many affairs, in many different ways and all sorts of dark and seedy places but still she comes home unsatisfied.

She hated to admit it but since she had been visiting him every few years, the memories had become more distinct, as if it was taunting her, reminding her of the one sexual experience she would not be able to repeat.

Klaus was adept at torture, and he was now bestowing the worst kind on her.

 

* * *

 

The next time they meet, she is lounging on his bed decked in her best showpieces that her lingerie drawer held.

"Never took you as Robert Ludlum kind of guy, you seemed more of a classics slash non-fiction type," she said as she fingered the book that she found on his night stand.

"No," he trembled, as his eyes drunk her in. She saw him swallow deeply in an attempt to not rush over and grab her.

She smiled. He was breaking.

 

* * *

 

After that the games began.

He would send her sketches of their tryst in the woods, intimate sketches, that showed her that he remembered that day just as badly as she did. He captioned it, "When you are ready to admit your true feelings, we can have a repeat performance."

She countered that by writing him letters, going through all the positions of the Karma Sutra, describing to him in detail how she was going to each one of them to him, allow him to do it to her, and all the perks he would get if he just gave in.

He retaliated by drawing more pictures of them in other positions, in other places, bringing each other to pleasure, if she abided by his rules.

And the circle continued, until someone snapped.

 

* * *

 

She was returning to her hotel room from an opera in Rome when she found him sitting on an armchair next to her bed.

"Caroline, we need to talk, this cannot go on."

She arched her eyebrow, "Look bucko, I gave you an ultimatum, take it or leave it."

"Surely we are adult enough to come to some sort of compromise," he responded.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I will spend the night with you, just as you requested," he replied, "if you agree to allowing me to stay in Rome with you for the rest of the fortnight."

Caroline sighed, unwilling to give in, but knowing that he would never come around to her way of thinking, plus it's only two weeks, after that she could still be on her merry way and she would be free from those torturous thoughts of that infuriating man that had such a tight hold on her.

"Okay," she answered, "I agree."

Klaus smiled widely, his dimples displaying themselves while Caroline thought perhaps the two weeks wouldn't be that bad.

 

* * *

 

She intended to take note of everything that he did that night so that she might be able to recreate it with a more desirable partner but somewhere between his ministrations with his hands and lips she lost all sense of sanity.

He barely had time to process her affirmation before she flung herself onto him, her lips attached to his, allowing herself to taste that forbidden fruit that he housed in the crevices of his mouth yet again.

A deep moan echoed through his throat as he buried a hand in her hair, causing her to come closer, bury deeper. Her chest was flush against his, their bodies moulded together in a way that neither thought it would ever be again.

Klaus stood up, lifting her in his arms and Caroline's legs locked in at the small of his back and he led them to the bed, his lips refusing to be detached from hers. He tossed her onto the bed haphazardly before stalking over her and resuming the task of kissing her. Caroline tossed her leg around him to push him nearer,noticing that he was already hard for her. Caroline dragged her hand down his torso, ripping the buttons off his crisp white shirt in the process before resting her hands on the waistband of his pants.

Klaus separated his lips from hers, and threw off his shirt before lifting up her body and slowly unzipping her dress, Caroline tossed it onto the floor before reaching for him again, unzipping his pants with her other hand and grabbing old of the area of him she had surely missed the most.

She pumped him. Once. Twice. Three times. Klaus groaned loudly, hissing her name, before putting his hand over hers and yanking it away. Whispering, he said, "It's been too love, there is no time for foreplay."

She nodded as he took off and threw aside his pants and underwear and she disposed of her underwear. He kissed her deeply again, before kissing down her body, sucking on her neck, his tongue tracing a pattern around her breasts before latching on each one at a torturous pace. After every kiss he looked up at her to gauge her reaction, making sure that she was watching, that she knew that it was him giving her pleasure.

His hand cupped her center, his fingers first moving slowly, entering her most intimate area before they began to pump inside of her, moving in patterns she didn't even know she liked, touching spots she didn't even know was there, helping her to reach a bliss she was not even sure that in all her years she had ever experience. And just before she was about to come, he replaced his fingers with his manhood, thrusting in her without preamble.

And she moaned loudly. She never realised until then that what she needed was not a boy who asked her permission but a man who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to give it to her. He pulled out, and thrust back in, his cock moving roughly against her walls, causing an unbearable friction that made her cry out for more, not caring if she woke up the entire city of Rome.

Klaus stared down at her, her face contorted in pleasure, her hands moving up and down his bare chest and her beautiful mouth repeating his name over and over again.  _Yes sweetheart, remember this, remember that no other man, no Stefan, no Enzo, no other man can bring you to the heights that I can._

Caroline opened her eyes abruptly as her orgasm started building again, she pulled him down, hooking her legs behind his back again, and kissed him passionately, before releasing him again and allowing him to carry on with his rhythm, offering him the first genuine smile he had seen from her in years.

She cried out to all the deities when she came, unleashing a euphoria that she did not even know was possible. The sight of her in pleasure was enough to set him off as he collapsed on top of her, kissing her chest softly, as he gasped for air. She was always the one woman who left him breathless.

"You do know the reason why this intercourse is different to your other trysts is because none of them would ever care for you as I do, don't you?"

She looked down at him, her heart swelling with adoration, before rolling her eyes and saying, "For a tough guy, you sure are a sap. Now I need you to do a demonstration of drawing number 3 that you sent me."

Klaus smirked at her before turning her around.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks became two years.

Two years became two decades.

Two decades became an eternity.


	8. Mine Eyes Desire You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years into the future Caroline attends a masquerade ball of the vampire elite when she sees a glimpse of a familiar pair of eyes.

> _"Lastly, do I vow; that mine eyes desire you above all things." -_ A letter from Katherine of Aragorn to King Henry VIII from Love Letters of Great Women by Ursula Doyle (pg 16)

 

* * *

 

Masquerade balls were a tedious affair, all the mystery and pomp of years gone by were marred by cliches. But yet every year without fail, Mademoiselle Gabrielle held her elegant affair.

Gabrielle had been a 'Mademoiselle' for 500 years and throughout that time had promoted herself to the societal head of the vampire international community. Her events only hosted the _creme de la creme_ of the undead and receiving a monogramed invitation was rare and one of the highest accolades bestowed upon the vampires.

In her heyday, Rebekah Mikaelson never missed an event, many times Elijah accompanied her. Kol attended one, the ladies never recovered from it. Niklaus was always too elusive and preoccupied to bother with silly parties. Gabrielle boasted to everyone that would listen about The Originals who had once upon a time attended her events, they were on her verbal wall of fame, alongside Nosferatu (he tended to slink in the corners mostly) and Vlad the Impaler.

Caroline was 112 when she received her first invitation to Mademoiselle Gabrielle's masque ball. She had traveling around the world for many years by this point, making influential friends, learning so much more about the vampire species and it's limitations. The problem was that Caroline Forbes was a queen born in the time and place where commoners reigned, and it was only nobility of yesteryear like Gabrielle who could see her true potential.

She smoothed her hands down her long crimson dress as she took a seat at the bar and ordered her third drink of the night. For some reason the couples circling the dance floor annoyed her. Caroline was never short of suitors and that night was no exception, even with her face covered, men were drawn to her. She nodded, she accepted their hands, she danced with them, she listened to their stories (ancient vampires have a lot of old stories) and then she made her way back to the bar. But yet she still felt envy when she saw those couples who were clearly together for long periods, those who had found their eternal partner, those that were embodiment of the vampire lore and gothic literature she had read as a human teenager many moons ago. For over a century she had walked the earth, but yet she had not felt a connection with another whereby she felt she could be with them for all eternity.

It was when she looked up from taking a sip of her drink that her eyes met his.

It had been 93 years but she would recognize those eyes anywhere. Even through the dark confines of the deep blue mask that adorned his face she knew without a doubt it was him.

He had that way of looking at her, as if she was not real, as if he was a starving man staring at a feast, as if she was a deity coming to earth to give him refuge.

She saw those eyes across a ballroom of a mansion in Mystic Falls.

She saw those eyes watching her as she entered the Mystic Grill with plans to distract him.

She saw those eyes across a map of the town.

She saw those eyes boring into her own as he made love to her countless times against that poor broken tree.

And when she saw those eyes crinkle around the edges and the imminent smile cross his too perfect lips, she felt those damnable butterflies in her stomach again. Those butterflies that only seemed to surface when he was the subject, those butterflies that reminded her every night before she fell asleep of those stolen kisses in the woods and the man who intended to be her last love.

Those were the butterflies that prompted her to get off her seat and walk to him.


End file.
